vaultarmoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crazy sam10
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vault Armory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crazy sam10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Valoopy (Talk) 04:20, August 5, 2011 Mah comp is a derp Sam, go to the wikia labs area and flip on chat. My current computer won't let me do it. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 04:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Crazy Sam10 Talk Poll 13:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) do you need guns? if so, here are some I made for you . from up to down: grandmaster, sonic pulsar and tactical sonic sword. keep up the good fight sam-Nikolai belenski 19:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC)nikolai belenski The reprocussions! http://www.youtube.com/user/freddiew?blend=1&ob=5#p/c/627F181E0CB37E19/13/lxHhBx1FtLQ. Do you realize what you have done? You've ruined everything! -- ☢Valoopy☣ 02:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Lists Activated Top Ten Lists, use the function at Special:CreateTopList. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 05:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC) template i want to review my weapons that i made, but i need a template and a page, how do i get the template i need for a weapon and how do i make a new page?Nikolai belenski 12:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) what template? sam, i created the page, but i cant find the right template. where can i find a good template for my sword.Nikolai belenski 12:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) where do i find a weapon template!?!?! ive been looking every part of the wiki for a weapon template but not one worked! i cant understand. can you show me the one i need!?!?Nikolai belenski 13:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) this is som confusing ...Nikolai belenski 13:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) alright. i put the picture on the website, look up steel cutter blade and its there Hey, Your smart http://vaultarmory.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Event HELP! >_< [[User:Yefpatterson|'Pat']] '':3'' 05:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Presents Since when did those get added? -- ☢Valoopy☣ 19:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) That's good. Glad you understand templates, you'll have to explain em to me sone time. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 19:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I can profit off this wiki? Lol just kidding, so all you do is copy paste. You name them Template:Example, right? (PS Sorry I'm not just asking you in chat; hotel wifi is TERRIBLE) -- ☢Valoopy☣ 20:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll do some template work whem I'm actually at a computer. I'm not gonna make you do all the work. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 20:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Rule #1 A few of your weapons are recolors, so according to Rule #1, they should be deleted. Also, so should other weapons, like the .45 Auto SMG with grip, because as yo usaid yourself, it was just a test weapon. I'll let you take care of this. Victor the Insane Cowboy Robot 14:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Red links Yeah, I should have seen that issue arise. Well, not to worry, easily fixed. By the way, does the ranger image come out normal on your screen? 05:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) News Forum:Contest. Yep. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 22:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) YOU"RE FAMOUS-ER This is the sample image when any admin goes to activate chat for their wiki. You are technically now even famous-er than before on wikia. -- ☢Valoopy☣ 06:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Debacle I really do appreciate you responding to me. And hopefully this will be a private enough setting for us to discuss matters as hand. Let me go through your log as well, and compare it to the one given to me after I first came into chat. Afterwards, would you like to jump into chat and talk things over? I'd rather not see this escalate, so I want both sides of the story so I can make the upcoming hours as painless as possible for all of us. 30px|link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 00:27, August: 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I know, I was the one who had to make the unfortunate decision to ban you. However, I meant we could talk over the chat here. 30px|link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 00:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, then. I would like to bring something to your attention though: Cartman! was demoted and he left Nukapedia quite a while ago. Just wanted to let you know that. 30px|link=User:GarouxBloodline[[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Skål! ]] 00:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) You'll never stop me I know how to get past a block, but I won't threaten you this time. Instead of threatening you, I'll explain WHY I've been a dick recently: I am a fourteen year-old boy who has asperger syndrome and tourettes. It's been tough for me recently, with my grandmother's funeral being yesterday. I was in despair the night before my banning, so I thought lashing out at the CoD Wiki staff would help me with the stress a teenager goes through. Instead, it drove me to a path of vengeance against them for my wrongful ban. Lemme say this: If you get a message from Talk, don't reply instantly. It gets rid of the previous message. I hope you understand my reasons for my verbal threats. If you don't, go f**k off. -TalCharles (talk) 17:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Fuck. You. Just because you're an admin doesn't mean you can abuse your powers. I hate scum like you. I was gonna apologize, but you don't deserve an apology for what you did. It's because of you that I decided to threaten the CoD Wiki staff, including you. You don't block a guy for a week if he's only trying to prove a point. You, and the rest of the CoD Wiki Admins, are unforgivable in every way possible. Acting like a dick to a mentally disabled boy is where I draw the line. I'm declaring war on the CoD Wiki, and I will see it crash and burn. You think you're God, when in reality, you're just a horrible, self-centered, egotistical shit-stain on the face of the Earth. I'll be waiting at this address: [1]. Don't keep me waiting. P.S: Don't say you don't have a reason not to go, because if you wanna get rid of the guy who's been threatening you for good, I recommend you go there, and finish me off. - Sincerely, TalCharles (talk) 17:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC). I hope you burn in hell. Oh, and don't forward the message to someone else. I'll just take it off afterwards.